Besos internacionales
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Drabbles de múltiples parejas. Porque hay cosas que los unen a todos, sin importar nacionalidad, sexo o edad. / 1. AleIta. 2. Prumano. 3 y 4. AméricaxCanadá. 5. Fruk. 6. Ucrania y Rusia.
1. Dormir juntos · AleIta

Quizás no debería estarlo subiendo por aquí dado que es algo que estoy haciendo principalmente por mi LJ pero... me está gustando tanto cómo está quedando el proyecto que me hace ilusión y punto xD. Quejas y reclamaciones se aceptan.

¿Qué es esto? Un conjunto de drabbles escritos para mi kiss meme. ¿En qué consiste el meme? Estas son las instrucciones:

_"Give me a pairing and I'll write you a kiss between them."_

_·  
_

Así que eso es lo que vais a encontrar varios **drabbles y viñetas de distintas parejas** tanto canon como crack, para lo que la imaginación de. Iré subiendo los que ya tengo hechos (unos 6) y seguiré escribiendo los que me faltan ^o^ además de que añadiré algunos que, sin más, me hacen ilusión. Porque de eso se trata el fanfiction, ¿no? De escribir por el mero deseo de hacerlo, de la ilusión de ver situaciones que no has podido ver o querer describirlas. Y... me enrollo sin motivo, dejo el primero por aquí con un clásico.

* * *

**B E S O S · I N T E R N A C I O N A L E S**

* * *

**·**

**Dormir juntos**

**_AlemaniaxItalia del norte_  
**

**·  
**

Le despertó algo caliente a su lado al remover las sábanas. Aún confundido por el sueño, despertado de pronto, se giró tratando de averiguar que era. Encendió la luz de la mesilla. Sus dedos tocaron una mata de pelo que soltó un quejido. Un quejido conocido. Y tanto que si lo era.

-… ¿Italia? –preguntó aún confundido Alemania.

Se incorporó, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama mientras se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Una vez más o menos ubicado volvió a abrir los ojos y, esta vez sí, distinguió claramente la figura de Italia asomando la cabeza entre las mantas con su peculiar rizo. La pregunta era… ¿qué hacía en su cama?

-Italia –lo llamó de nuevo con voz más severa que la vez anterior.

-¿Sí, Doitsu? –el italiano sonaba feliz y contento, sonriente como siempre. Esto desorientó un poco al alemán. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba dentro de su cama? De noche, de improvisto. ¿No le resultaba extraño?

-¿Qué haces?

-No podía dormir –trató de explicarle él, acercándosele y tomándose la libertad para acomodar la cabeza contra su pecho, abrazándole-. Tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla? –tenía sentido, todo el mundo tenía pesadillas. Pero por alguna razón, en el caso de Italia, no se lo había planteado antes. Quizá a causa de sus sonrisas.

El otro asintió con fervor y Alemania pudo notar el roce de su nariz contra su pecho, bajo la camisa del pijama.

-Inglaterra me atacaba de noche –le contó con voz lastimera-, y me desvelé. Así que vine con Doitsu, que él siempre me protege.

"Vaya…", fue lo único que logró pensar el rubio ante tal declaración. Como siempre el italiano hablaba sin importarle cómo fueran a ser recibidas sus palabras, o así lo notaba él. Ahora, sabiendo aquello, ¿con qué valor iba a echarlo de su habitación en plena noche? Por mucho que supiera que nadie los atacaría en mitad del descanso.

Suspiró.

-Está bien. Sólo por esta noche –cedió.

-¡Gracias! –Italia dio un salto en la cama, abrazándole y estampándole un beso en los labios.

Alemania se lo quedó mirando, sin capacidad siquiera para ruborizarse. Pero el italiano había vuelto a meterse bajo las sábanas, acurrucándose a su lado. Natural como una lechuga. Alemania juraría que acababa de oír un "ve" de los típicos del italiano desde debajo de las sábanas y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. Apagó de nuevo la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que ese "sólo por esta noche" sería una gran mentira.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches que pasó el italiano en su cama.


	2. Mentira · RomanoxGilbert

Segundo drabble~

* * *

**B E S O S · I N T E R N A C I O N A L E S**

* * *

**·**

**Mentira**

**_Italia del SurxPrusia_  
**

**·  
**

"¿Cuándo te vas a declarar por fin?" "El pobre te está esperando." "Vamos, hasta un ciego como mi hermano vería que estáis hechos el uno para el otro." "¿Eso es un regalo para Antonio?" "¿Has pensado alguna vez en lanzarte? Estás tardando mucho. ¿No tienes nada que esconder, verdad Lovi?"

Estos y muchos otros eran los comentarios a los que le sometía el prusiano nada más verle. Daba igual que ya fueran trescientos en la cuenta, que de alguna forma Gilbert encontraba nuevas formas de insinuarse que debería regresar corriendo con España. Tonto. Que aquel idiota lo tuviera casi secuestrado en su casa hacía siglos no significaba nada. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que… en fin, no importaba.

Aquella vez, como las anteriores, no faltó a su costumbre. No llevaban ni diez minutos en la misma habitación cuando Gilbert saltó:

-He oído que se va a estrenar una obra muy conocida en casa de Antonio, ¿no vas a ir? –en el rostro del germano había una reluciente sonrisa. Seguramente se estaría divirtiendo de lo lindo a su costa.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero.

-Veeeenga, dímelo. Soy demasiado awesome como para que me lo ocultes, Romano –le picó el peliblanco de nuevo.

-No quiero –repitió él.

-Pero si todos sabemos que te mueres en secreto por España. Hacerte el duro es bueno, no te digo que no, pero hay que saber hasta que punto llegar o si no Toño se te escapará –le advirtió.

-¡Eso es mentira! No me gusta España. Nunca me ha gustado y nunca lo hará. ¿Cappici? –ya enfadado se cruzó de brazos, taciturno en el sofá a pesar de las risas de Gilbert.

-Claro. No te gusta Antonio, ¿entonces quien te gusta?

Romano dudó un momento si responder a la pregunta de Gilbert. Pero estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacerlo.

-Tú.

Soltó así la bomba, sin más. A palo seco.

Prusia se quedó quieto, pillado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustas tú –estaba a punto de tirarle la mesa como siguiera mirándole con aquella cara de tonto al que le han golpeado con una sartén.

Por una vez alguien tan genial como él se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué tontería era esa de que le gustaba él?

-Ja, ja, ja, kesesesesese –empezó a reírse de improvisto Prusia-. Ha sido un chiste muy bueno, Romano, pero a mí no me engañas.

-¡No es un chiste! –por eso no había querido responder. Conocía a Prusia y sabía cómo era. Aún peor que España cuando quería.

-Pero tienes que enten…

No le dejó terminar. De alguna forma que solo se consigue con mucha adrenalina y enfado en las venas, Romano se plantó delante de Prusia, cogiendo su cara en las manos y plantándole un morreó en los labios a un muy sorprendido Gilbert.

Cuando se separaron Romano volvió a gritar:

-¡Que eres tú!

Su cara había adoptado un leve tono color cangrejo.


	3. Juguetes · AméricaxCanadá

Tercera entrega y una muy buena noticia: mañana temrino los exámenes y hasta Selectividad no tengo ninguno *llora de felicidad* así que espero poder volver a ponerme a escribir otra vez, que ideas tengo, ahora solo falta la voluntad. He acabado más plana que un papel de folio ò-o.

* * *

**B E S O S · I N T E R N A C I O N A L E S**

* * *

**·**

**Jueguetes**

**_AméricaxCanadá_  
**

**·  
**

Alfred estaba sentado en el porche de la casa. Se había cruzado de piernas al "estilo indio" y tenía sobre las rodillas un libro de tapas negras gastadas sin ningún titulo. El niño, de apenas unos seis o siete años, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener un bostezo.

El libro era de Arthur, al parecer uno de sus favoritos, aunque llevaba diez páginas leyéndolo y se preguntaba cómo podría gustarle tanto aquel tostón. Se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de impedir que saliera y, al darse cuenta del gesto inconsciente, giró la cabeza a todas partes, corriendo. Suspiró de alivio al no ver a Inglaterra cerca. No quería decepcionarle, por eso estaba poniendo todo su ahínco en leer aquel libro por aburrido que fuera.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que estar en el porche para que Inglaterra estuviera orgulloso de él, aunque leyese poco. Estaba seguro de que no iba a conseguir leer mucho más aunque pasase allí toda la tarde. Solo esperaba que Arthur le perdonase por el esfuerzo y le dejase ir a buscar a su hermano a casa de Francis.

En aquel momento escuchó un ruido de pasos y conversaciones. Pero no… tenía que seguir leyendo, o fingir hacerlo. Las letras bailaban en las pálidas páginas y los nombres no tenían ningún sentido.

-¡Alfred! –exclamó una voz tras de él y el niño levantó la cabeza para ver llegar a Canadá corriendo. Tenía algo entre los brazos. Detrás de él iba Francia con su cabello rubio recogido y una sonrisa exuberante.

-¡Matthew! Jo, estaba aburriéndome mucho, gracias por venir –dijo abrazándole cuando le alcanzó y tirando el libro sobre la silla que había en el porche.

-Mira qué me ha regalado papá Francia –dijo el otro rubio cuando se separaron.

Justo en ese momento el francés pasó a su lado, agachándose para darles un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Me voy adentro a ver a Arthur, ¿vale? Sed buenos –les dijo y canturreando entró.

Alfred asintió, volviendo a mirar lo que fuera que había traído su hermano. ¿Algo nuevo? Quería verlo. No podía esperar. ¿Un regalo?

-¡Mira! –de nuevo gritó sacando un tren de madera hecho con todo detalle. Lo tenía todo: la locomotora, las ruedas, el silbato… no faltaba detalle. Estaba pintado a mano de colores vivos: azules, blancos y rojos.

Los ojos de América brillaron al ver tal preciosidad. Quería cogerlo.

-¿Me lo dejas?

Canadá fue a tendérselo, como siempre que Alfred le pedía algo, pero se detuvo en el último momento, recordando las palabras de Francia el día anterior, en una de sus peculiares charlas sobre cómo debía actuar para llegar a ser como él. Había prometido que se esforzaría mucho así que miró a su hermano y sonrió.

-Solo si me das un beso antes.

-¡Malo! –se quejó Alfred.

Pero se inclinó para estampar un beso sobre su mejilla.

Matthew se sonrojó y le tendió el juguete.


	4. Juguetes v2 · AméricaxCanadá

Y el tercer drabble es una pequeña tontería: una versión 2.0 del anterior. Mismos personajes, mismo propmt.

* * *

**B E S O S · I N T E R N A C I O N A L E S**

* * *

**·**

**Jueguetes (v.2)  
**

**_AméricaxCanadá_  
**

**·  
**

Canadá se quedó pasmado cuando vio qué era lo que había comprado Alfred. No… no podía ser. No… Y, sin embargo, era. Quería apartar la mirada pero no podía. Algo pasaba siempre con ese tipo de cosas, a él y a todo el mundo, que por mucho que deba repelernos no podemos quitar la mirada.

-¿Q-qué es eso? –preguntó abrazando uno de sus peluches como si eso fuera a defenderlo.

-¿No lo ves? –quizá tenía empañadas las gafas, pensó confuso Alfred. A él le pasaba a menudo y era muy molesto. Seguía jurando y perjurando que había sido eso lo que le había pasado en Vietnam y que por eso no se lo había visto venir-. Es…

-¡No hace falta que lo digas! –lo cortó Matthew-. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? –tenía las mejillas rojas como su bandera. Su voz no sonaba exactamente recriminatoria, más bien estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, me pareció que podía ser divertido –confesó América-. ¿Tú no lo crees? –se había ido acercando durante la breve conversación más y más a Canadá, que estaba sentado sobre la cama, hasta que ahora terminó de acortar la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos y le besó.

Canadá se quedó sin aire, y para cuando se separaron se le había olvidado qué había pensado en responderle segundos antes.


	5. Las cejas de Arthur · Fruk

Uno de mis favoritos *_*

* * *

**B E S O S · I N T E R N A C I O N A L E S**

* * *

**·**

**Las cejas de Arthur  
**

**_Fruk_  
**

**·  
**

-Ay… aparta –le quitó la mano de su cara. Si se la ponía delante de los ojos de aquella forma ver el partido le sería completamente imposible y jugaba contra Alfred. Tenía que ganar. No podía perder y mucho menos dejar de verlo, sobre todo si era a causa de Francis.

Estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa del inglés. De alguna forma que Inglaterra no alcanzaba a comprender Francia había considerado como inteligente aparecer en su puerta diez minutos después de que empezase el encuentro deportivo. Claro que comprender a Francis era complicado, y sería una buena pregunta la de qué consideraba el francés inteligente, aparte de desnudarse. Se dijo que le echaría en el descanso, ahora no podía perdérselo.

Otra vez algo tapó sus ojos verdes y con un bufido apartó de un manotazo los dedos de Francis.

-¡No me dejas ver! –replicó malhumorado.

Haberse levantado al oír el timbre había sido una mala idea, habría hecho mejor quedándose sentado en su sofá, no habría visto a aquel pesado. Pero había tenido que ir a abrir: no dejaba de tocar y ya no podía subir más el volumen de la televisión.

-Aaarthur –lo llamó Francia escasos segundos después. No le había dado tiempo al delantero ni correr cinco metros.

-¿Qué? –empezaba a enfadarse. ¿A cuento de qué tenía que ir a su casa a gorronearle?-. Oye, déjame en paz. Lárgate a tu casa de una vez. Esto es importante.

-¿Un partido?

-¡Sí, un partido! –gritó ya Inglaterra con voz aguda. Eso que acababa de ver le había dolido. El primer gol del juego y lo había anotado ese tonto revolucionario. Le dieron ganas de morderle la mano a Francia que, cómo no, volvía a intentar llamar su atención.

Prestó atención, sólo un poco que conste, al ruido que estaba haciendo ahora Francia… ¡Se estaba riendo! ¡El muy maldito se estaba riendo!

-¿De qué te ríes? –los ojos le echaban chispas.

-Cuando te enfadas te pones muy mono, Iggy.

-¡No me llames así!

Maldito, maldito fuera. Se estaba perdiendo su remontada. Más valía que el leprechaun de felpa que había puesto encima de la tele le diera buena suerte o lo sustituía por el unicornio de siempre.

Volvió a mirar enfurruñado la pantalla, ignorando como podía a Francia. En el intermedio pensaba echarlo aunque fuera a patadas.

Lo oyó reírse de nuevo pero se fijó en la televisión.

-Ey, Iggy –intentó llamarlo de nuevo Francia. Ni caso-. Iggy –le pinchó una mejilla. Ignóralo, pensó el primero-. Iggy –repitió otra vez enredando ahora un dedo en su pelo rubio. Iba a seguir así, lo sabía. Cuando quería podía ser insoportable.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Ya me más tienes harto! ¡VETE! –apartó el cojín que estaba agarrando para contenerse de la rabia que le provocaba el francés y del insistente marcador cero a uno; y se lo tiró a la cabeza.

-Vamos, no me seas así.

Arthur gruñó como respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos, sin dirigirle la mirada. Francis se echó más sobre él e Inglaterra se removió para quitárselo encima pero no logró nada ni impidió que Francis le pasase un dedo por las cejas.

-Quita –ordenó de nuevo, inquieto.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó pícaro Francis.

Sin que Inglaterra supiera muy bien cómo lo encontró de pronto sentado sobre sus rodillas. Ahora sí que no veía nada más que a Francia.

-Claro que me molesta: no me dejas ver –idiota-. ¡No te atrevas a reírte! –exclamó viéndole venir.

-Así que te molesta… -de nuevo el francés recorrió sus pobladas cejas con los dedos y Arthur enrojeció, tratando de empujarlo-. ¿Y esto te molesta? –había bajado los labios hasta apoyarlos sobre sus mejillas. Sonrió contra su piel, dejando un beso sobre ella.

-Suelta.

La reacción que esperaba. No hizo caso de lo que dijo el inglés. En el fondo él quería, estaba seguro.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó atravesando su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

Arthur se retorció bajo él queriendo quitárselo de encima. Le pareció oír una marea de gritos provenientes de la televisión. ¿Un gol? Esperaba que suyo. Seguía sin poder ver nada.

-¿No vas a dejarme ver el partido tranquilo? –no respondió a su pregunta, visiblemente incómodo.

-No –fue la respuesta inmediata.


	6. Madre · Ucrania y Rusia

Advetencia: extremadamente fluff xD.

* * *

**B E S O S · I N T E R N A C I O N A L E S**

* * *

**·**

**Madre  
**

**_Ucrania y Rusia_  
**

**·  
**

Es complicado decir quién es el padre o la madre de un país. Sabemos que Germania es el abuelo de Alemania y Prusia; que los hermanos Italia son los nietos del Imperio Romano, pero entre medias hay una generación perdida.

Por eso le resultaba tan difícil responder a la pregunta del pequeño Ivan antes de acostarlo.

Habían terminado de cenar hacía ya un buen rato y había llevado a Natasha a su dormitorio, le había dado un beso de buenas noches y la había tapado con las mantas para que pasase una buena noche. Se había quedado después unos instantes detenida en la puerta, mirando a la pequeña ya dormida con el pelo claro sobre la almohada. Era gratificante al final de un día de esfuerzo verlos dormir así, tan tranquilos. Después había ido a darle también las buenas noches a su hermano. Y, de pronto, antes de que se fuera, cuando ya le había tapado, le había saltado con aquella pregunta.

-Yacaterina… ¿quién es nuestra madre?

Porque ella era como una madre para ellos dos, siempre atenta, siempre pendiente de que no pasasen hambre ni frío a pesar de las dificultades, pero en realidad era su hermana. Su hermana mayor que siempre los protegía y lo daba todo por ellos.

Ucrania se quedó callada junto a su cama. ¿Qué podía responderle? Lo cierto era que no lo sabía, no tenía respuesta. Pero, ¿cómo podía contestarle aquello? De reojo vio la mirada de los ojos violetas de Rusia clavada sobre ella. Y supo, de alguna forma, que él ya sabía que no tenía ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

Se incorporó un poco, inclinándose sobre él para besarle la frente, como había hecho antes con su hermana pequeña.

-Buenas noches, dulces sueños –le deseó.

-Buenas noches –respondió el chico viendo como Ucrania cerraba la puerta y quedando la habitación a oscuras. Se tumbó, pensativo.


End file.
